Steam Thumper
via Steam Equipment • 250 Zombinites during Trial 1 of Trick or Treat 2019 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = |Firing Type? = 2 |Type of Gun? = Explosive Weapon |currency = paid |active = Skill Berserker: Heavily Increases your Stats for a short time. |passive = }}The Steam Thumper is a weapon introduced in the Winter Games Update as part of the Steam Equipment. It has Good Damage, Good Range, Decent Accuracy and Good Agility. Strategy The Steam Thumper is just like an advanced counterpart of the Thumper. It has the same range and reload speed as its original counterpart, but it has better agility, a doubled clip size (2) and a faster fire rate (nearly that of the Golden Blunderbuss). However, the damage per shot is reduced drastically. You cannot kill anyone with full health in a single shot. Two shots will be able to kill anyone with 40% Health buff or lower (assuming they have bought both anti-explosive skills). The active skill provided by this weapon is a huge advantage. While active, it grants you a speed boost, defense boost, health recovery boost and damage boost at the same time. The speed boost is comparable to the one provided by the Raid Hulk Armor. The defense boost grants you about 50% defense against damage. The skill lasts for 10 seconds and needs 21 seconds to cool down before being able to be used again. Therefore, some people might consider this gun 'overpowered'. Strategy Run and Gun Due to its high damage and large blast radius, auto kills can happen frequently so it is strongly suggested that you wear the Steam Armor provided in the bundle or any equipment providing explosive reduction. Beware as you must have at least a 40% Health boost to survive two direct hits of the this weapon if you are not using any kind of anti-explosive gear. The gun works better at mid or mid-long range. Always keep an eye on the active skill when it is ready. Dodge the enemy's bullets when getting close to them. It is fairly easy to do so because the skill will give you a huge speed boost along with an insane health recovery speed. When you get near, shoot at their feet. Do not fear autokilling, as your skill will give you an extra defense boost and health recovery boost. Camping Recommended, since the weapon has a long range. Use the same tactic as the Thumper, as they have the same range. Choose a high spot with plenty of cover to serve as your camping spot. When you see an enemy, shoot at their leg to maximize the use of the blast radius. When you are out of ammo, quickly retract into your cover and reload. Do not stay in the same camping spot for a prolonged amount of time, as this will reveal yourself to your enemies. Make use of this weapon's agility to run into other camping spots, if your enemies manage to get to your camping spot. Pay attention to the curve and try to use it to your advantage (like bouncing on floors or walls). Analysis Advantages *High damage per shot, every two shots equal to one shot of its original counterpart. *Long and effective range. *Big blast radius, same as its original counterpart. *Projectile explode when touching surfaces, just like its original counterpart. *Fast fire rate. *Has a curve, making it possible to shoot over obstacles. *'Overpowered' built-in skill that has a long lasting time, ridiculous buffs, and a short cool down time. *Fast reload. *Better agility than its original counterpart. *If you miss a shot, the other shot will provide you another chance to injure the target, making it easier to kill your enemies after you reload. *The damage can be buffed by the 'WASP' Helmet by 25%. Disadvantages *Not a one-shot kill weapon. *The curve sometimes makes it hard to hit targets at long range. *Requires 2-3 clips to kill a person with the Black Hero Armor or Anti-Explosive Gear and 4 clips to kill a person with the Red Hero Armor, meaning that it can be nerfed by Anti-Explosive Gears. Trivia *This is the third steam weapon in the game, after the Heavy Shatterer and Toxic Shotgun. *When using the active skill, your whole body will look as if it is tied by a metal string or being electrified, and the string glows in the color of metallic brown. *The cosmetic effect of the skill will still remain if you are killed while using the skill. *Although the Steam Thumper holds two rounds in one clip, the reload animation shows the character putting one round into the barrel, even if both rounds are depleted. *In the Chinese version of the Respawnables, the Thumper was not translated into Chinese. However, the Steam Thumper was translated into “蒸气重击者”. "蒸气” means Steam in Chinese while "重击者” means Thumper. It would be weird to see such thing as "蒸气Thumper". Category:Explosives Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Increase Damage for Weapons Category:Increase Agility for Weapons Category:Increase Accuracy for Weapons Category:Increase Range for Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Articles under construction Category:Skinned Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons